1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflector of a sliding roof system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional deflector of a sliding roof system, there is disclosed a deflector including a blade installed on a front end of an opening of a fixed roof and moving upward and downward along with the open/close operation of a roof panel; arms installed on the right and the left end portions of the blade, each of which is provided with a cam pin and a support pin; a cam groove that guides a movement of the cam pin so as to define a movement trajectory of the blade; and a support groove that guides a frontward and backward movement of the support pin.
JP 3832948 B (see [0026] and FIG. 1) discloses that a structure in which an engagement portion 10 (cam pin) is guided along a slot of a cam portion 11 (cam slot) and a lateral shaft 8 (support pin) is guided along a slot of a support portion 9 (support slot), as shown in FIG. 1, etc., for example. JP 3832948 B discloses such a structure that can easily define the movement trajectory of the blade with greater flexibility, which facilitates manufacturing and assembling of the deflector and reduces the number of assembly parts thereof.
However, the technique of JP 3832948 B provides both the cam slot and the support slot closely to each other in one single support body, so that there is a problem that the support body size is likely to become bigger and the support body shape is likely to become more complicated.
To address such a problem, the present invention has an object to provide a deflector of a sliding roof system that simplifies a structure of a cam groove (slot) and a support groove (slot) that functions to guide a deflector to move upward and downward.